


JWP 2020 #17: It Was March, 1880

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen, Memories, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: “So where did you and Lestrade meet?”  Written for JWP #17 over on Watson's Woes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	JWP 2020 #17: It Was March, 1880

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Completely pointless and rather silly. This could be just as easily ACD or Granada, but there's something about it that feels Ritchie to me. And written in a complete rush. You have been warned.
> 
>  **Prompt** : Wrong! Have a character discover that he or she remembers a pivotal life event incorrectly.

“So where did you and Lestrade meet?” I asked, breaking the lull that had fallen over us. It had been a long, difficult case that had come to a thankfully satisfactory end this afternoon. We were sitting together around the fire at Baker Street, Holmes and I in our usual chairs, Lestrade on the sofa, each of us nursing a glass of the excellent whisky gifted Holmes by the grateful client.

“At the Hammersmith docks,” Holmes said.

“On the worse side of a tavern brawl,” Lestrade answered at the same time.

The two men looked at each other, startled.

“The first time we met you were laying into two sailors, each twice your size,” Holmes said slowly. “You cowed them completely. I remember it clearly. It was an impressive display. It helped convince me that there must be something interesting to the matter I was looking into.”

Lestrade shook his head. “The first time we met you’d just laid out a bully-boy with one punch – after you’d provoked him into attacking you with an apparently accurate assessment of how he’d just cheated his mates at dice.”

They stared at each other some more. I had rarely seen Holmes more discomfited, or Lestrade more at a loss.

“When was this?” I asked at last.

“Spring, 1880,” Lestrade said firmly.

“March,” Holmes added with equal certainty.

“Yes, March,” Lestrade agreed. “It was a filthy month, more like January. You are right about that, but wrong about the incident.”

“No. I don’t forget details, as you well know.” Holmes looked positively mulish.

I hurried to interrupt before they could start arguing in earnest. “So you agree on the month and the year. That’s enough, surely?”

From the way Holmes and Lestrade started debating details back and forth, it clearly was not. I sighed, settled back into my chair, and took another sip of my whisky. It was going to be a long evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 17, 2020.


End file.
